The Proposal
by Janinanine
Summary: I think the title is self explaning. But you know a Emily/OC Story. Part 1 of my Emily/Charlotte Stories Enjoy.


**The Proposal Charlotte´s POV**

You sat on the couch wine glass in hand waiting for Emily to come home. She has been your girlfriend for nearly two years and you love her very much. You´d finished work, as a detective for the Quantico P.D. early today so you could cook her favorite dinner, lasagna. You were deep in thought when you heard the front door being opened and Emily taking off her boots. Then you hear her making her way into the living room, cussing ever so often, you are guessing that is because of Sergio, her cat, who wants her attention by walking between her legs making her stumble.

Emily leans over the couch and says "Hey You" and tries to press a kiss on your lips.

You turn your head towards her so the kiss is more on the lips than the cheek. "Hey to you too." You say.

She plops down on the couch next to you "How was your day?" You ask her.

"Boring, only paperwork and no distractions. I could have used some texts from you to cheer me up. What did you do today? Save the world?" She pouts.

"Sorry to hear that Em, ohh noo. But my day was pretty hectic. I didn´t have the time to text you. I had a lot of paperwork and detectives to deal with. We had a homicide today. But I did have the time to make us dinner. Are you hungry?" You say getting quiet over your work and speaking up again to ask her.

"Yeah oh okay, hey that wasn´t an accusation. Yeah I am quite hungry. What did you make?"

"I made lasagna, your favorite. Come on we just have to turn on the oven. I have already set up everything else." You say while you jump up from the couch making your way into the kitchen.

"Oh okay…Wow." Emily says while stepping into the kitchen and seeing the made-up table. "Ehm, did I forget something, because dinner is great but candles and roses?" Emily mumbles unsure.

"Oh no, you didn´t forget anything I just thought we could use a fancy dinner. You don´t like it do you?" You say unsure after seeing Emily`s shocked face.

"Oh no, Honey." She says while making her way towards you. You are standing in front of the oven turning it on. "Charlotte, look at me. I love it okay. I am just surprised that you thought of something so special even tho you had a hard and rough day. I do really love it. Thank you. I love you." She kisses you.

"Good, so you want wine?" You say a little too cheerful.

"Sure. But something is going on with you isn´t it?" She asks concerned.

"No nothing`s wrong everything is fine." You say while you put the glass of wine on the table and then you pull out the chair for her and gesture for her to sit. After she sat down you sit down on the opposite side of the table. "Now tell me about your day, we have twenty minutes till the lasagna is ready."

"Well boring as I said, apart from the fact that Rossi and Tara cornered me and told me that they wanted to set up a date for me, since it has been a while after I broke up with ehm, Marc." She said the first part laughing and the last part quieter and unsure. She hated to talk about her exes with you since they were all guys.

"Emily" You say while you reach over the table to grab her hands." I know that you had boyfriends and it is totally okay to talk about them, I really don´t care honey. I thought you knew. Anyway, why did they want to set you up, I mean did you say something to them or did they just guess?" You tell her honest while looking her in the eyes with all the love she deserves.

"Hey, no worries, I told them that I don´t want to go on a date, because I feel happy the way it is right now." A huge smile graces her face. "And then Rossi smirked and asked `How long? ` and I just said `What? ` and then Tara lost it and screamed `You already have someone? ` "Emily laughs.

"And what did you do then?" You question curiously.

"I just told them to get lost, because their paperwork doesn´t do itself. And then they left. But knowing Rossi I will hear from him again about the topic." Emily hides behind her wineglass and you just laugh. "Oh okay so you did have a distraction huh. But like….. what are you saying …. that we should …. break up or something?" You ask quietly and concerned tears in your eyes threatening to fall.

"Oh God Charlotte! NOO." She reaches over the table for your hands. "No, Charlotte. I don´t want to break up with you. I just want to know if you are okay with meeting the team." She is close to tears and you are crying.

"Ehm, but I already met your team." You interfere.

"I mean meet the team as my girlfriend, dummy. Nobody is breaking up with anybody." She laughs.

"Oh, yeah right." You half laugh half mumble.

"Okay Charlotte, spill it. And don´t say nothing. I know that look and the mumbling. What is on your mind? You wanted to tell me something the minute I got home. And this great meal is either to celebrate something or to soothe something." She says stern.

"Well, I really want to be official with you too, but…" You bring your hands to your lap and fidget with them. "today Atkins said something to me that I have been thinking about, nothing important anyway." You say quickly.

"Charlotte spill it, now. It is bugging you maybe I can help." Emily says concerned.

"Okay, okay. So he said and I quote `An unmarried woman running for Captain, that will never get you the job and on top of that you can´t even get a husband because you like pussy.`. And then he laughed and went away, leaving me speechless. But it is okay tho, it just got me thinking about stuff you know…" You drift off fidgeting even more with your hands which still remained in your lap.

"Honey you know, because I told you a hundred times, that Atkins is a homophobic ass who hates woman of all sorts. Don´t listen to him okay? You will get the job because you worked hard and better than anyone else in your P.D.. Believe me they don´t really care about your relationship status. Otherwise I wouldn´t have gotten the Job as Unit Chief." She says encouraging underlining her statement with a huge smile full of love.

"I know, but as I said it got me thinking… And I know we have only been together for two years but Emily I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sooo…." You say while getting up and kneeling down in front of her "Emily Prentiss, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" While you were asking her THE most important question of your life, you pulled the little jewelry box out of your jeans pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver band with a tiny diamond shaped as a heart in the middle. You choose this ring because you knew Emily didn´t like over the top jewelry.

"Oh Charlotte, I love you too." She cried

"That is not an answer." You remind her sarcastically.

"YES, a million times YES" She squeaked through tears. She looked so gorgeous in that moment. You can´t believe that the Emily Prentiss is going to be your wife with all her smiles and looks and her caring nature.

"I love you" simultaneously you slide the ring on her finger and kiss her forehead.

And then she pulls you down and the two of you kiss passionately. But all of the sudden you get interrupted by a loud beep.

You totally forgot the lasagna in the oven.

"So celebratory meal, huh?" Emily jokes.

"Yeah, I hoped so." You say while getting the lasagna out of the oven. "There is also dessert." You say while seductively looking at your girlfr… fiancée. Loading both of your plates you set them down at the table.

"Oh.. You know I love dessert." Emily winks at you.

"So Emily." You say while sitting down "The invitation to meet your team was that exclusively for your girlfriend?" You ask.

"Mhm, let me think….." She stops and makes a thinking pose while at the same time chewing a huge bite of lasagna. "Noo, no my fiancée is more than welcome to come too." You both start to laugh.

"Good" You say a huge smile on both of your faces for the rest of the evening.

Your life couldn´t be better. You are going to marry the love of your life. And on top of that you won´t need to be secretive anymore. Your life turned out great.


End file.
